


Formation

by steggyisimmortal



Series: Shield and Gun [24]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, he is truly a national treasure in that thing, thank you Chris Evans' tiny Cap shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:32:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6991357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steggyisimmortal/pseuds/steggyisimmortal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern day. Peggy surprises America’s greatest war hero with a treat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Formation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the line: I’m so possessive so I rock his Roc necklaces. 
> 
> Inspired by a prompt beautifulwhensarcastic sent me: Steve and Peggy vs Captain America themed underwear
> 
> Additional inspiration via Katie-my-lady on tumblr: http://katie-my-lady.tumblr.com/post/142429815750/i-want-someone-to-write-something-or-make-fanart

Steve wearily punched the elevator button for his floor.

He was exhausted. His day had begun bright and early with a flight halfway across the country. With Tony Stark. He never would have imagine the man would be that energetic at seven in the morning. 

Steve had been at the airstrip bright and early at five thirty, ready for the scheduled leave time six. 

Tony being Tony, he still held firm in his beliefs that his plane didn’t leave until he said. So Steve spent an hour and a half playing a morning pick-up game of basketball with some of the workers on the tarmac. They had recognized Steve when he started out on a morning jog to pass the time and couldn’t resist calling him over to join them. 

He was still getting used to the twenty first century, despite five years having passed, but he enjoyed moments where he could feel like Steve Rogers. A normal person born in the same time as those surrounding him, living an ordinary life, being one of the guys.

When Tony had finally shown up, an amply apologetic Pepper on his heels, they headed off towards their destination.

He liked Pepper. She was everything Tony needed in his life – restraint, discipline, patience, compassion. He wasn’t surprised when he found out that Pepper was the CEO of Stark Industries but he was surprised when he found out she was dating Tony. It seemed like such a wild card choice for her. Peggy had informed him, however, that Pepper had been with Tony for over fifteen years albeit in a different capacity for most of that and she hadn’t once left or betrayed him. 

“She’s the only one I can say knows more about Tony than myself,” Peggy had told him.

Steve had waved off her apologies for their lateness, saying it was fine and he wasn’t angry. Although he did remember thinking that he could have spent the extra time in bed with Peggy. 

Peggy had been unable to join him. Some meeting that had been months in the making. As much as Steve had pouted, he truthfully didn’t mind that much. It just made him that much more anxious to return home to her. He didn’t have a mission to focus his mind.

His presence had been requested at a Memorial Day event, an auto race out in the Midwest. Once Tony had gotten wind of the invitation – how Steve had yet to figure out – he insisted Steve simply had to go with him. Tony was already scheduled to be in attendance. He had a car in the race and it was an event he never missed. 

The PR woman over the phone had told him it was the one hundredth consecutive running and they couldn’t think of a better way to celebrate than by having Captain America present. 

Steve had had his doubts at first but it was Peggy words that encouraged him to go.

“You mean more to America than you’ll ever truly know, Steve,” she’d said late one night. “Your sacrifice pushed thousands of people to be better, to aspire to be something more. When we found you, after so many years, it almost seemed too good to be true. America’s hero had been returned. You continue to be the best you can be, always striving to make yourself better and do the right thing. That means something to a nation often times on the brink of internal self-destruction. You’re still America’s new hope.” 

He couldn’t say no after that. 

The flight was short and the helicopter ride from the airport to the track even shorter. Steve had not been prepared for the amount of cars on the roads or the amount of people in the facility. He’d asked Pepper how many people attended the event. He was sure his face blanched when she told him the number – over a quarter of a million people for the sold out event. Suddenly performing on his USO tour looked like a cake walk.

“Don’t worry. You’ll be with us and we have an excellent security team,” she’d quietly assured him. Steve could only nod as they touched down.

Despite his initial fears, he enjoyed the day. Their schedule was packed but it never felt rushed. Thanks to Tony’s connections, they got to meet all the drivers. Although, Steve got the feeling Tony hadn’t had to pull anyone’s arm to meet Steve. They were lined up to shake his hand and take a picture with him. 

Steve met a lot of wonderful people over the course of the day. He was glad to see the race wasn’t strictly a local event – with eleven countries being represented. He was delighted to see a couple of women in the field as well. 

There were recently returned soldiers from overseas and he shook hands with each and every one of them, thanking them all for their service. He got to shake the hands of Pearl Harbor veterans - a moment that touched him so deeply he'd had to blink back the tears. He was surprised to hear a few of them tell him that one of their parents had served beside him or met him during the war and it helped solidify their own decision to join. 

He was surprised to see the amount of people wearing clothing with his imagery. His shield was reflected everywhere – shirts, hats, socks, backpacks, tattoos. He hadn’t exactly doubted Peggy but it was startling to see a piece of him everywhere he looked. He didn’t think it would ever matter how long he’d been back; he would never get used to being Captain America. 

There were days, many days, when he missed the anonymity of being the little guy from Brooklyn. But seeing those people – the soldiers, the fans, the spectators – it made him proud to be who he was, that he said yes to something should have killed him but instead gave him a platform. 

Now though, he wanted to go back to being Steve so he could slip into the silence of his hotel room. He was looking forward to enjoying room service and a nice cold shower to combat the heat of the day before calling Peggy. 

Tony, or rather Pepper, had reserved the Plaza Suite for him. Steve assured her he didn’t need so much space for one night. Pepper had smiled apologetically and simply told him it was out of her hands.

Steve unlocked the door with his key card and entered the coolness of the room. Someone had delivered his bag earlier in the day but Steve had his sights set on the giant king bed. He kicked his shoes off somewhere near the door and made a beeline for it.

He flopped his weight down, the give of the mattress bouncing him back up in the air just a bit. He snuggled his face down into the light duvet, closed his eyes, and sighed heavily.

“Well, it’s nice to know you’re still a slob on the road like you are at home.”

Steve rolled over in a hurry, his arms dragging half the duvet with him, his torso raising off the mattress. 

“Peggy, what the fuck!” 

Peggy stood in front of him, fresh from a bath, in one of the hotel’s white robes. Her skin had a healthy pink flush.

“Hello, Steve.”

“’Hello Steve’? That’s all you say after scaring me half to death?” She shrugged. Steve shook his head and put a hand over his heart to stop the pounding. “What are you doing here? I thought you had meetings all day with… those people.”

She rolled her eyes. “’Those people?’ Ears like an elephant and still you’re a horrible listener.”

“Only when you’re naked.”

“That seems to be a startling amount of time, doesn’t it?” she mused with a grin. 

Steve hastily shook his head. 

Peggy stepped closer to him, her bare feet sliding noiselessly across the carpet, just within grabbing distance.

“I did have a meeting early this morning but the other ones were cancelled,” she told him, stepping into the halo of his arms. “By me, I’m afraid.”

Steve looked at her questioningly. His hands skimmed her body before settling around her hips. 

“I realized I wanted to be impulsive and surprise you more than I wanted to sit through endless meetings with men I despise. Pepper helped me set it up.”

Steve planted his face in her chest and sighed contently.

Now he was home.

“I missed you so much,” his voice muffled by the ample padding of flesh and robe. He felt her chuckle. 

Her fingers trailed along the outline of his face before tangling in the short hairs above his ears. 

“We’ve been apart for a little over twelve hours, my darling.”

“Doesn’t matter.” She tugged at his ears until he pulled away to look in her eyes. “Sometimes I don’t like being apart.”

Peggy gently pat his face. “I know, love.”

He buried his face back in her chest. “I missed my girls.”

Peggy laughed, amused at his phrasing. Steve loved all of her parts equally but there were those in which he tended to seek more comfort.

“Did you now?”

“Tremendously. I thought about all of you all day.”

“Well, we missed you, too.” She grinned cheekily to herself. “All twelve hours we were apart.”

He pinched her backside through the fabric of the robe. She squealed. He pulled back to say something but she cut his words off with a kiss. Steve let the feeling wash over him, savoring it, drowning in it. Her tongue met his eagerly and he grabbed fistfuls of her robe in his hands. 

Peggy was almost tempted to let him take the lead for the evening. 

She pulled away and rested her forehead against his. 

“You need to shower first. I’ll have room service waiting when you come out,” she said. “You’re all sweaty and you smell like a number of things.”

“Yeah, people were… interesting to say the least.”

He reached for her again, ignoring her words. Peggy chuckled and gave him her cheek instead. She often thought she deserved a medal for the amount of restraint she showed sometimes. 

“Shower and food first. I’m starving.” She tapped his nose. “And I’ve never known you to turn down a meal.”

“Yeah, there’s just a certain something I want to eat first.” 

Warmth pooled in her at the predatory look in his eyes. 

She kissed him. “We have time. Shower first.”

~~~~~~~~~

Room service was waiting when Steve got out from the shower. He joined Peggy on the couch where she had everything set up. He noticed she still had her robe on, shut tightly up to her neck, but once he saw the giant sandwich waiting for him it was lost to the recesses of his mind.

She asked about his day and listened quietly while he told her about everything he could remember. He’d been under relatively heavy guard all day but he fondly recalled when he saw some children holding up Captain America comics. He’d quickly headed over to them and talked with them for a while before signing their comics. 

“I took selfies today with a few people. Definitely think they thought I was an idiot when I had no clue what to do.”

“Oh, darling,” Peggy said fondly. “We’ll have to get you out more.”

She was happy he went. She’d been worried about Tony being a little too much but she’d had faith that Pepper would balance out Tony’s exuberance and make Steve feel comfortable. When around large masses of people, Steve sometimes went into a fight or flight response. The noise grew to be too much for him, the 21st century still catching up to him, but he pushed himself to work around it. 

Peggy placed her feet in Steve’s lap when they were finished eating. His hands quickly followed her silent order and firmly massaged one foot before moving on to the next. They sat in silence – Peggy enjoying the wine she’d ordered with dinner and Steve lost in his thoughts while he massaged her. She kept her gaze on him, trying to figure out what he was thinking.

“You look tired, Steve,” she said.

He nodded. “I am. I think the day took all my energy.”

“Hopefully not too tired.”

She didn’t miss the hopeful look on his face as she rose from her spot and stood in front of him.

“Did you know the hotel left you a welcome basket?” she asked. He shook his head.

“They filled it with local amenities and a T-shirt I think they thought you would find thoughtful and, I hope, comical. When I saw it, however, I realized it’s a much better fit for me and the attire I was planning on surprising you with.”

Steve swallowed hard when her hands went to the sash of her robe. The flash of her engagement ring caught his attention.

“It seems,” she began, her lithe fingers deftly untying the robe, “a lingerie store Pepper frequents made some Iron Man knickers for her. Mostly as a joke but she’s been a faithful customer for years so they decided to making something just for her.”

Steve felt his mouth salivate at the sight of the robe dropping from her shoulders to reveal a dark blue shirt with an image of his shield front and center. He noticed on him it would be the perfect size but on her it dropped down to the tops of her thighs. Conveniently covering what Steve wanted to see most. 

“I asked if they might make something for me as well – the partner of Captain America.”

She bent down over him, offering a subtle view down her shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra. Steve groaned lowly in appreciation. 

She leaned forward until her teeth made contact with his ear lobe. She lowered her voice to a whisper. “Turns out, they were all too eager.” 

Suddenly, her contact with him disappeared. She stood straight and waited for him to make his move. Steve’s eyes met hers. Her eyes were dripping with arousal. The skin of her neck was flushed pink and her chest moved up and down rapidly with shallow breaths. 

With deliberate thought, Steve moved to the edge of sofa. His hands immediately found the toned flesh of her behind. His fingers dug in just enough to pull her even closer. 

Peggy was attractive to him in any form – a burlap sack, sick, drenched from a downpour, sweaty from the hottest day of the year, dressed to the nines – and he always made sure she knew she never had to go to any great lengths just to entice him.

But damn could she entice.

Steve thought heavily about ripping the shirt in two but ultimately decided against it. While it weirded him out to see people wearing images that symbolized him, this was the first time he’d ever seen it on Peggy. 

It was fucking hot on Peggy. 

Almost reluctantly he removed the shirt from her body. He stopped breathing when he saw what was underneath. Her semi naked form stood proud in front of him in what was unmistakably Captain America lace lingerie. The skimpy piece of fabric had a solid red band while the rest was blue with stars very reminiscent of his shield. It was understated and simple but undeniably him.

“Fuck, Peggy,” he cursed. 

“Whenever you’re ready.”

She sounded thoroughly pleased with herself. 

His hands trailed up to the soft skin of her hips. She gave in to the pressure of his fingers and leaned over him again. She deliberately planted her body on top of his, straddling him and staring him dead in the eye. She was vaguely aware of his hands moving to her butt and kneading the flesh with impatience. 

She tasted like chocolate and red wine, a combination Steve greatly approved of. He kissed her back as good as he got, content to let Peggy continue her seduction. She kissed life back into him, making him feel as though he could save the world a hundred times over.

Her short fingernails scratched at the nape of his neck, making him sigh with pleasure. His breathing hitched, however, when she started slowly grinding her hips against his. 

Abruptly, she stopped and disappeared from his lap. He almost whimpered from the loss of contact. She pulled him up to stand with her.

“Get undressed,” Peggy demanded. Steve quickly did as he was told. He made quick work of his pants and shorts before taking his shirt off and tossing it somewhere across the room. He reached for her again but a hand in the center of his chest stopped him.

“Now take these off.” She motioned towards her underwear. Steve nodded, reaching out to do just that when she stopped him again. “With your teeth, Captain.”

He almost groaned at her commanding tone. It was the same voice she used when she used to give orders to new recruits in the war. Nowadays he heard it most frequently in the bedroom but that was mostly because they worked hard to keep their personal and professional lives separate. 

No matter what era or setting, it always had the same effect on him. 

With deliberation, he lowered to his knees. He held her eyes and couldn’t miss the hooded look. He took his time. 

He placed little kisses along her upper thighs, teasing her slowly in a way he rarely received an opportunity. His teeth latched onto the fabric at her left hip and began to tug it down. He repeated the same action at her right hip. She felt his nose tease her center through the damp fabric. Her breathing hitched at the same time she felt his hands on her ass helping tug down the material.

Peggy hadn’t even noticed one of her hands tugging at his hair until she heard him softly admonish her about leaving his hair attached to his scalp. 

“You’re cheating,” she murmured. 

“I know,” he replied. “But I can’t wait anymore.”

He flung the underwear across the room. She let him drape one leg over his shoulder, opening her to him. Peggy had been waiting for this all day. She’d been on edge since he left in the morning. Her loud gasp filled the room when his tongue lapped at her folds. She squeezed a handful of his hair between her fingers and if he had something to say about it, she didn’t hear him. 

His tongue worked at her expertly, parting her and nipping and sucking in all the right places, his nose hitting her in just the right spot. After a while she felt his fingers tease at her opening before filling her. Her eyes squeezed shut as she clenched her walls around his digits. Her legs quivered with his efforts but his arms around her thighs held her steady. Her breathing hitched when she quickly reached her peak. 

Steve didn’t give her much time to recover before his mouth was on hers. She groaned into his mouth. Her hands wrapped around his shoulder, clawing at his back in demand that he give her more. He complied eagerly; he kissed her hard, teeth biting at her lips. 

She pushed him back until he fell onto the couch. He followed her every move with hungry eyes. She straddled him once more, taking him in her hand and guiding him to her entrance.

She sank down on him painstakingly slowly. They both groaned at the contact. Neither one of them moved right away, savoring the feel of completion. The sounds of their heavy breathing filled the room.

She pressed kisses along his chiseled jaw. 

“I missed you, Steve,” she whispered against his cheek. She framed his face with her hands to catch his eyes. 

She started to move in a slow steady pace. 

“I thought we weren’t apart long enough to miss each other.”

He caught her left hand in his, bringing it down to his lips to brush them against the ring on her ring finger. She didn’t wear her engagement ring often, never in public. She kept it in a small box she kept in her top dresser drawer, only to be brought out on days when they had nothing on their schedules and it was just the two of them. 

“I love you,” he said.

“I love you, too.”

Steve’s hands fell to her hips, gripping the flesh there. He didn’t assist her movements, though. He let his head fall back against the back of the couch at her ministrations. Peggy took advantage of his new position, licking and sucking at the thick muscles of his neck. Her lithe fingers weaved through his still damp hair and twisted until he turned towards her.

She caught his mouth with hers, tongues tangling wetly together. His hands squeezed her backside, her back arching into his touch and pushing her chest against his. His moan spurred her on, her pace quickening. His hands trailed up the curves of her body until they found her breasts. He cupped one in each hand as his thumbs found their way to her nipples. She gasped at the sensation, breaking away from the kiss. That was just fine with Steve whose mouth immediately sought out the flesh his thumb was caressing. 

She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, keeping him firmly pressed against her and making sure his mouth stayed exactly where it was. She felt his hands back around her rear, this time rocking her against him in time with her motions. 

She could feel her grip on reality slipping away from her. Her body felt like electricity resided under her skin everywhere he touched her. She felt her release building up. She pulled his head away from her breast, tilting it back to kiss him as she tipped over. Their hips ceased their movements while they kissed, Steve taking charge of it. She let him kiss her for several moments, drinking from him selfishly. 

His fingers tangled in her loose hair, short fingernails scratching at her scalp gently. Shivers went down her spine. Somehow, with Steve, every time together always felt like their first time. There was always something new – a new emotion, a new feeling, a new way of taking everything the other was giving.

She pulled back to look at him, waiting for him to open his eyes for her. She knew he was close. He had his eyes screwed shut and he was panting heavily through parted lips. She whispered his name and his blue eyes found hers again.

Slowly, she leaned forward and pressed a chaste kiss to his bottom lip. 

With excruciating slowness, with her eyes locked on his, Peggy rocked her hips against his, pulling back until he almost slipped from her before plunging him back into her wetness until they were flush against each other. She clenched her muscles around him intermittently, coaxing him to his finish. The noises Steve made had her biting back a devilish grin. She continued her torturous pace until she felt Steve go taut beneath her, lowly mumbling her name over and over. 

He leaned forward until their foreheads touched. He ran his palms up the length of her back, pressure at her shoulders encouraging her to lean into him, to let him be her strength. She gave in gladly

Steve didn’t know how long they sat there like that. He was more than content to be wrapped in her arms, the sound of her soft breathing filling his ears, the rhythm of her heart beating against his. 

His hand reached out across the cushions of the couch. Peggy pulled back questioningly but she said nothing. She watched him grab the shirt she’d been wearing. He held it in front of him for a moment before looking at her. 

She laughed when he dressed her in it, manipulating her arms until she cooperated. 

As soon as Peggy saw the shirt in the basket, she couldn’t believe her eyes. First, that someone would include that in a present to Steve and second, that it matched so perfectly with her outfit. She knew Steve would go crazy when he saw her dressed in it. 

He pushed her back at arm’s length. She quirked an eyebrow at him when he let his eyes roll over her torso but still said nothing. 

Steve admired his shield spread across her chest. She’d had reason in the past to hold his shield but it had always been in gunfire or on the way to being involved in said gunfire. 

He knew from speaking to Pepper that Tony had bought her a few Iron Man T-shirts. In Pepper’s words it was a way for Tony to “mark his territory without actually peeing on it.” Pepper’s eye roll had told him what she thought of Tony’s actions. 

At the time, Steve hadn’t understood why someone would gift their significant other with a T-shirt of their alter ego. He saw it plastered everywhere; why would he want to see it at home?

Now he understood.

There was something insanely hot about seeing her wearing his shield. 

He felt almost feral, animalistically possessive of her. He wanted to leave bite marks and fingerprints all over her body. He wanted the world to know she was his and his alone. And he had a feeling she knew exactly what the sight would do to him. 

“We’re taking this home with us, right?” he asked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of what will be a series of fics inspired by a line from Beyonce's songs. This fic was posted early for steggyweek2k16 on tumblr and in honor of Memorial Day.


End file.
